Spin the Bottle
by Be My Master
Summary: Sirius and Remus have to kiss in this not so steamy fanfic.


**Spin the bottle**

Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus and a bunch of other Gryffindors were sat around a light green bottle.

'So, what do we do, again?' asked Sirius.

'You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to snog them. If you get them again, then you have to go in the closet, and snog some more. I put a spell on the closet to make you want to snog each other senseless,' replied James.

'Oh.'

James spun the bottle and in a few minutes it stopped in front of Lilly. Lilly looked rather disgusted. James got up and walked over to Lilly. He sat down in front of her and he leaned forward. She reluctantly leaned forward and kissed him. Then, when all was over, she spun the bottle and it landed on Remus. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly and then Remus spun the bottle. It spun round and round, then it slowed down and stopped in front of Sirius. Sirius smiled shyly. Remus got up and walked over to Sirius. He sat down and leaned forward. Sirius leaned into the kiss and then a tingle went down Remus's spine. He could feel Sirius wrapping his arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. He wanted to stay like that forever and when Sirius pushed him onto his back, he gave out a small moan.

'Guys. Guys!' yelled James.

Remus got up and went back to his seat. Sirius picked up his bottle and spun it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lilly do a spell under her breath. The bottle spun and then it stopped dead in front of Remus.

'The closet, with you two!' said James.

Remus and Sirius got up and walked over to the closet. They walked inside and then a wave of emotion came over Remus and Sirius. When the door closed, they wrapped their arms around each other. Their lips touched and there was the tingle that went down Remus's spine, again. Sirius licked at Remus's lips, asking, no, begging for entry. Remus gasped and then he opened his mouth. He felt Sirius's tongue run over the ridges of the top if his mouth. Their tongues brushed each other. Remus moved his hands down to Sirius's shirt and undid the buttons, then, he took his shirt off. Sirius did the same to Remus.

*outside the closet*

'Shouldn't someone get them out of the closet?' asked Emily, one of Lilly's friends.

'Yeah,' said James, rising to open the closet.

'No!' yelled Lilly and she latched onto James's trousers, pulling them down after a few seconds.

'God, Lilly, if you wanted me not to get them you could have just said so! You didn't need to pull down my trousers,' said James.

'Sorry.'

She picked up the bottle and said that it was enough for tonight. James got up and knocked on the closet door. The door open and Remus and Sirius came out. Remus was half way through putting his shirt back on and Sirius was trying to straighten his hair. They ran up to the boys' dorm.

'What do you think they're up to?' asked Lilly.

'Probable going to snog, maybe more, in Sirius's bed,' replied James. 'I saw you cast a spell so that the bottle would land on Remus when Sirius spun the bottle. Why'd you do that?'

'They love each other, but they hadn't told each other. They were going to when you came bursting into the common room three days ago. I was listening.'

'Wonna go spy on them?'

'Sure, I have nothing better to do.'

They made their way up the stairs to the boys' dorm, open the door a little and peeked inside. Remus was lying on top of Sirius, his shirt discarded on the floor. Sirius let out a small moan as Remus broke the contact of their lips. He unbuttoned Sirius's shirt. Sirius sat up and leaned up against the head board of his bed. Remus looked at him. Sirius looked as if he had heard something. A shuffling of feet. He got up and walked over to the door, pulling it open and in front of him stood, to his shock and probable Lilly's too, James and Lilly lips locked, Lilly locked in James's arms. Sirius stood there, shirt open, looking at them. James had his eyes closed and Lilly's eyes were half open. Sirius walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Lilly pulled away from James.

'Wha-what was that for?' she asked.

'To make it looked like we weren't spying,' James whispered.

Lilly wrapped her arms around James's neck and pulled him toward her.

'This is just to make sure that he doesn't come back,' she whispered and then she kissed him.


End file.
